


[podfic] The foam like flowers on the shore

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cultural Differences, F/F, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sirion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: They have no choice but to build a life together.





	[podfic] The foam like flowers on the shore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The foam like flowers on the shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591934) by [Calima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calima/pseuds/Calima). 



> Thanks to Calima for permission to record!

Title: [The foam like flowers on the shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591934)  
Length: 9:18

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9p8caaio57iz9rx/The_foam_like_flowers_on_the_shore.mp3) | [Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/iaxme)


End file.
